Scheinwelt (Kapitel)
"Scheinwelt" ist das vierzehnte Kapitel des vierten Bandes Das Horn von Valere. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenunddreißigste Kapitel des zweiten englischen Originalbandes The Great Hunt, der als Die Jagd beginnt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie erreichen den Portalstein. Verin erklärt Rand seinen ungefähren Aufbau und die wenigen Zeichen, die sie kennt, dann ruft sie alle zusammen und tut, als würde sie ihn benutzen, obwohl sie nicht genug von der Macht halten kann. Rand versucht, sie direkt zum Stein auf der Toman-Halbinsel zu bringen. Während er die Macht lenkt, geht etwas schief und jeder von ihnen erlebt hunderte verschiedener Möglichkeiten, wie er sein Leben leben könnte, bevor sie endlich ankommen. Sie schaffen es an ihr Ziel, doch vier Monate sind in dieser Zeit vergangen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Cairhien, bei Stedding Tsofu Alar führt sie zu dem Portalstein, der weitaus besser erhalten ist als die anderen beiden. Die Ogier verabschieden sich höflich und gehen dann. Ingtar versucht, Verin davon zu überzeugen, den Portalstein nicht zu nutzen, da er immer noch nicht daran glauben kann, dass sich das Horn auf der Toman-Halbinsel befindet, doch die Aes Sedai sagt ihm, dass dieser Ort ein genauso gutes Ziel sei wie jedes andere, solange sie keine Gewissheit hätten. Rand hat bisher gehofft, dass er den Stein nicht benutzen muss, doch Verin erklärt ihm, dass sie die Macht nicht in ausreichendem Maße lenken kann, sondern vorher sterben würde, weshalb er es tun muss. Sie erklärt ihm ungefähr, wie die Portalsteine aufgebaut sind. Sie fragt Rand, ob er etwas entdeckt, was ihm bekannt vorkommt, aber er kann nichts entdecken. Er hat Angst davor, wieder die Macht zu benutzen. Verin zeigt ihm das Symbol für den Stein auf der Toman-Halbinsel. Sie erklärt ihm auch, dass es alles ein Glücksspiel ist. Er könnte sie an den richtigen Ort bringen, aber genauso gut auch dafür sorgen, dass sie alle sterben. Rand ist froh, dass die anderen so weit weg sind, dass sie ihr Gespräch nicht belauschen können. Er erklärt Verin, dass er Saidin nicht immer erreichen kann und nicht weiß, ob es diesmal klappen wird. Verin sagt, er sei der Wiedergeborene Drache und das Muster würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er bis zur Letzten Schlacht überlebt. Rand widerspricht ihr, will es aber versuchen. Verin ruft alle heran und tut, als wolle sie den Portalstein verwenden, doch sie beobachtet Rand ganz genau. Rand sucht das Nichts und findet es. Er greift nach Saidin, und auch das gelingt sofort. Er konzentriert sich auf das ausgewählte Zeichen und sie spüren, dass etwas geschieht. Während er sich konzentriert, hat er hunderte von Visionen davon, wie sein Leben gewesen wäre, wenn er sich anders entschieden hätte. : Es ist wieder Winternacht in Emondsfeld. Rand stürzt sich auf einen Trolloc, als Tam ihm befielt, davonzulaufen, und wird von einem Schwert durchbohrt. : Er ist mit Egwene verheiratet, aber er fühlt sich, als würde ihm etwas fehlen, wenn die Händler Neuigkeiten in die Zwei Flüsse bringen. Er hört von Falschen Drachen und der Rückkehr von Artur Falkenflügels Heer. Egwene wird Seherin. Rand hat manchmal merkwürdige Stimmungen, und dann geschehen seltsame Dinge. Sie werden alt und Egwene stirbt vor ihm. Er scheint wahnsinnig zu werden. Die Trollocs kehren aus der Fäule zurück und überfallen die Zwei Flüsse. Rand wird von einem von ihnen getötet. : Eine Woche vor ihrer Hochzeit stirbt Egwene an einer seltsamen Krankheit. Tam gibt ihm ein Schwert und unterrichtet ihn, und Rand verlässt die Zwei Flüsse. Er wird Soldat in der andoranischen Garde und hat ständig das Gefühl, alles hätte anders kommen müssen. Manche halten ihn für verrückt, er ist leicht aufbrausend und düster. Falsche Drachen zerreißen die Nationen, bis es überall Krieg gibt. Rand findet heraus, dass er die Macht lenken kann, hält es aber geheim. Artur Falkenflügels Heer kehrt zurück. Rand wird Kommandant der Garde der Königin und führt die Soldaten gegen die Eindringlinge. Sie werden geschlagen. Bei der Schlacht um Caemlyn kämpft er mit der Macht, doch das tun die Feinde auch, und er wird von einem Blitz erschlagen. Er sieht noch hunderte weitere Leben, hunderte weitere Möglichkeiten. Neben ihm schreit Verin, dass etwas falsch läuft, doch ihre Worte dringen nur langsam zwischen den einzelnen Visionen zu ihm. Und am Ende jeder Vision sagt eine Stimme Ich habe wieder gewonnen, Lews Therin. Das Nichts flackert um ihn. Er stürzt und findet sich auf rauem Stein wieder. Alle sehen wie betäubt aus. Rand sagt der Aes Sedai, dass er viele verschiedene Leben gesehen hat und sie erklärt ihm, dass jede Entscheidung sein Leben verändern könnte, und er somit diese Möglichkeiten erlebt hat. Aus ihren Worten ist zu entnehmen, dass sie auch ihre verschiedenen Leben gesehen hat. Als er fragt, wo sie sich befinden, erklärt ihm die Aes Sedai, dass sie zwar auf der Toman-Halbinsel sind, allerdings vier Monate gebraucht haben, um dort hin zu gelangen, da es bereits Herbst ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass er aufpassen muss, nicht zu viel von der Macht an sich zu ziehen, um sich nicht selbst auszubrennen. Sie geht zu den anderen, um sie mit der Macht zu heilen. Ingtar wirkt verzweifelt, er erklärt ihr eindringlich, dass er im Licht wandelt, das Horn von Valere finden und Shayol Ghul stürzen will. Sie beruhigt ihn und kümmert sich dann um die anderen. Rand geht zu Mat, der ihm verzweifelt versichert, dass er ihn niemals verraten würde. Rand hat das Gefühl, dass Mat ihn in einem dieser Leben verraten und die Konsequenzen gesehen hat. Perrin ist eher resigniert. Er sagt Rand, dass sie keine Wahl haben, da einige Dinge immer gleich bleiben. Rand versichert den anderen, dass Fain immer noch auf der Toman-Halbinsel ist, obwohl er sich innerlich fragt, ob der Schattenfreund sich in all der Zeit nicht vielleicht doch schon irgendwo anders hin eingeschifft hat. Verin sagt, sie sollten keine Zeit verschwenden und gleich aufbrechen. Sie will Rand als letzten heilen, doch er verweigert sich. Sie reiten nach Westen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Verin Mathwin * Loial * Ingtar Shinowa * Hurin * Uno Nomesta * Alar * Juin * Masema Dagar Tiere * Roter Erwähnt * Barthanes Damodred * Lanfear - als Selene * Serafelle Tanisloe * Padan Fain * Lews Therin Telamon - als Lews Therin * Dunkler König * Tam al'Thor * Egwene al'Vere * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - als Artur Falkenflügel * Nynaeve al'Meara * Min Farshaw * Elayne Trakand * Moiraine Damodred Gruppen * Ogier ** Ogier-Älteste * Schnüffler * Aes Sedai ** Braune Ajah * Wolfsbruder Erwähnt * Falscher Drache * Schattenfreunde * Aes Sedai (Zeitalter der Legenden) * Seanchan - als Artur Falkenflügels Heer * Seherin * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasse * Garde der Königin * Tochter-Erbin * Aiel * Rote Ajah * Amyrlin-Sitz Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Portalstein in der Nähe von Stedding Tsofu Erwähnt * Toman-Halbinsel * Shayol Ghul * Verschleierte Berge * Ebene von Almoth * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse *** Tarendrelle - als Taren *** Emondsfeld ** Baerlon ** Caemlyn * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Große Fäule * Illian (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * Wegtor * Portalstein * Reiherschwert Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Bücher * Spiegel des Rads Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn * Tarmon Gai'don * Zerstörung der Welt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Saidin ** Dämpfung * Wiedergeborener Drache * Großes Muster * Das Nichts Kategorie:Das Horn von Valere (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Toman-Halbinsel Kategorie:Kapitel Stedding Kategorie:Stedding Tsofu Kategorie:Kapitel Spiegelwelt Kategorie:Portalstein